deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a Muggle council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to being the poorest. He faced many difficulties while growing up, with the most significant being his mother's abandonment when he was merely four years old, leaving Elliot and his father alone. As a result, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his school years, Elliot also proved himself to be determined and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself and his father. He held a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army and one-time member of Slug Club. Elliot's journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with poverty, and his battle with mental illness. He began to withdraw himself near the end of his fifth year, at the end of which he ran away from home with the intentions to seek out his mother. After his negligent and self-destructive behaviour throughout the following sixth year, Elliot chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which lead to him falling into a deep depression and eventually being institutionalised following an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He would also occasionally deliver talks on health, helping to reform and revolutionise the way wizarding folk thought about mental illness. In his early twenties, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. He was also considered something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi, as well as a mentor to Albus Cauldwell. In addition, Kalysta would also go on to name her son in honour of him, a tribute to his being the one to discover her after she was abandoned as a baby. Biography Early life Elliot Barrett Potter was born on the 16th November to Philip Potter and Urya Quint in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester. His parents had not been married at the time, and as such a small wedding ceremony was held in order to unite the family officially. Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Elliot is said to look remarkably alike his mother, having inherited her fiery red hair, freckled complexion and bright green eyes. It seemed that the two were both so similar that Elliot felt his father resented him, when in fact it was only because Philip was reminded of her whenever he looked at him. When it came to his father, Elliot inherited his lopsided smile and lean build, eventually growing to be the same height of six feet tall. He became more broad in the summer prior to his fourth year, as he had plans to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Being from Manchester, Elliot also spoke in a distinguishing Northern accent that some people liked to mock. He also sometimes wore square glasses, mostly in lessons when writing. Jamie on one occasion dubbed Elliot to be "alien-looking". There was a general consensus that Elliot was scruffy, though there were a few instances where he looked very smart, such as the Yule Ball or Slug Club parties. Due to a lack of wealth, he often had to manage with hand-me-downs. His school robes, several inches too short for him, were old ones that had previously been worn by Lucky. This made Elliot quite uncomfortable and he was prone to playing with them. However, after working at Disturbia, he made an adequate enough sum of money that he was able to purchase his own uniform for sixth year. Upon seeing him Aggie said he looked "very dashing". Unfortunately, Elliot's appearance would soon begin to suffer due to the depression he faced. At seventeen, he had developed dark circles under his eyes, most of his freckles had faded, he had thinned and his hair was the longest it had ever been. This was due to the sudden exhaustion he felt as well as his lack of interest in his own well-being. During the periods when he would not move from bed, he could go unwashed for days. Time, however, served to restore him to the peak of his health and vitality, though it is said that due to his substance abuse and significant emotional upheaval, Elliot was still said to appear slightly older than he actually was. When Elliot returned from running away after his fifth year, he had a large tattoo of a lion over his right rib cage. When poked, the lion would purr, roar or yawn. When he turned nineteen he also had a small stork tattooed on the inside of his upper arm. On Elliot's ring finger was a circular scar, from where Andromeda's ring had seared his skin while he was arguing with Ivory. He also had jagged scars on each of his wrists. The marks were a result of his suicide attempt when he was seventeen. As the scars had not been caused by magic, they could have easily been removed, but he decided against this. Personality and traits Elliot was a strong-hearted, street-smart and determined individual who had a'' "thirst to prove" himself.'' Friends were familiar with his playful behaviour, dry wit and smug humour. He aimed to remain responsible and well-adjusted, seeking employment from a young age in order to help provide for himself and his father, and motivating himself with the belief that hard work could earn a person anything. However, he was also described as stubborn to a fault: he was obstinate in his decisions and his headstrong nature made him very difficult to reason with at times. This set and ambitious way of his was what nearly lead to him being Sorted into Slytherin. He was goal-oriented, with an excellent work ethic that he applied generously to almost everything he did, including his initial dreams of becoming an Auror. His impoverished home life drove his ambition to pull himself out of Harpurhey and toward a future where he was free to pursue whatever he desired, away from the constraints of money or judgment. He was often at his worst when aimless, as most of Elliot's decisions were borne from his desire to seek clarity over who he truly was. Elliot admitted that of all things, he liked'' "having a purpose". '' Despite his desire for control, Elliot could be considered very impulsive, and his morals were occasionally questionable; for instance, he had no compunction in pilfering from his workplace, convincing himself that it was necessary to do so and vowing to return everything he had taken. He also seemed to be the most brazen among his best friends, habitually taking risks and landing himself in trouble. Grady described him as'' "chaotic" and Marina, upon first impressions, believed him to be ''"boisterous and unkempt". A good amount of his reputation, to his dismay, revolved around his promiscuity. He dabbled in a vast range of sexual exploits with many different people — some of whom were already in relationships and some of whom he hardly spoke to at all. It seemed that Elliot had an unconscious need for validation, as he had fully believed Harvey when he had told him that he would break up with Helena in order to be with him. Elliot was also known for his fight-or-flight mentality, a trait shared with his mother which lead to him running away on three separate occasions. He himself acknowledged that he had a set of morals that might set him apart from other more righteous Gryffindors. The only thing he was not reckless with was money, as it is said that a lack of it had made Elliot very canny, and he was disheartened whenever he saw someone squandering their gold carelessly. One of Elliot's most prominent traits was his fierce protection over those he loved, so far to the extent that he was likened to a "pitbull" when defending them. The closeness that he felt for his family and friends was great enough for him to behave irrationally if any of them were harmed; for example, after the events of the Winter Formal, Elliot chose to cease his friendship with Maisie entirely and frequently criticised Lucky for liking her, despite Lucky pointing out how hypocritical he was being whenever he rebuked Lucky for questioning his and Jamie's relationship. Simply put, he was not one to let bygones be bygones. He had a short irritable temper and would not shy from resorting to using his fists rather than his wand. He was also considered irrevocably persistent in matters he cared about, which could be considered a negative trait: for instance, the mounting pressure he placed upon Jamie to come public with their relationship despite being fully aware of his fears towards doing so. Elliot's character was also marked by insecurity, mainly exacerbated by his relationship with Lucky. Growing up, he craved the positive attention his cousins received, and felt dismayed at the prospect that he might never be regarded in the same light as them. On more than one occasion, he was shown to be insecure over his accent as well as his hand-me-down robes. Similarly, he had a streak of pride and independence that was borne from years of doing things himself, and meant that he liked to do things on his own terms; for instance, refusing to move in with Lucky because he did not want to be indebted to him. He tended to refuse anything he perceived to be a handout, and disdained pity or charity of any kind; he felt like favours could bear an invisible price tag, even when they were well-meaning. Elliot was also good at lying and capable of being opaque when necessary, which aided him in sneaking around with Jamie for three consecutive years. He assiduously separated his family life from what he did in his spare time; he did not like to bother his cousins with tales of trivial pursuits, and preferred to keep his secrets very much hidden. It appeared that he tried to keep a good amount of his life separate from his family, which only lead to him becoming more distant from them; Ember remarked that he was probably "the most secretive" after Andromeda. However, Elliot was valiant and frequently prone to empathy despite a childhood of neglect. Him being Sorted into Gryffindor is a testament to his bravery in itself, and it was his mettle that enabled him to take part in several duels throughout his lifetime, some of which were against wizards far more powerful than himself. As he grew up, Elliot became more calm in the face of things others would find scary or intimidating, from trivial fears such as spiders to the criminal act of petty theft. He was capable of standing up to Jamie during his episodes of anger, particularly impressive given that Jamie's rages were sometimes explosively violent. Despite being passive aggressive himself, Elliot tried to abide by his compassion, and was known for the kindness he extended towards his friends; for instance, defending Aggie from bullies, always trying to make Ivory feel comfortable with her surroundings, and offering Amy help even after years of her belittling him. Most of all, Elliot was not afraid to reprimand others for their wrongdoings, such as when he criticised Don Roberto for his indulgence in herbs. He was also staunchly loyal to his loved ones and unafraid to fight for what he believed in, being an avid supporter of Muggle rights and bearing a pivotal role in S.P.A.D. He was unable to cast the Cruciatus Curse because he allegedly lacked what is thought to be the malicious intent necessary. During his early years at Hogwarts, Elliot saw the Houses in a stark manner. This may have been down to the influence of Ember and Lucky, who he looked up to greatly in childhood and who were generally rather chary of Andromeda. As such, Elliot saw most Slytherins as ill-intentioned, while other houses were allies. This mentality was only fortified by his foul experiences with Amy and Maisie. However, it eroded the closer he grew to Jamie, who he initially believed to be a brainless thug. In time he adopted the belief that the world was not simply split into light or dark magic, and that there was always more to a person than what they seemed. By adulthood, Elliot was openly spending lots of time with his in-laws, a renowned Slytherin family, and treating all of his children (split between Slytherin and Gryffindor) equally. Generally as Elliot matured, he became far more percipient and open-minded, with a deep capacity for love and a firm opinion that nobody ought to be ashamed of who they are. Around the time of his fourth year, Elliot began to display signs of depression, such as his withdrawn demeanour, sudden irritability and low self-esteem. His depressive spiral led to him becoming self-destructive, all while vehemently denying any possibility that he could be anything like his mother. These symptoms worsened to the extent that he began to suffer from psychotic episodes, which would cause him to be delusional and unpredictable. He felt so drained that he chose to drop out of Hogwarts, barely feeling motivated to attend despite loving the school so much, and then executed a failed suicide attempt not long after. Afterwards, he became detached and reclusive for fear of being a burden to everyone; he felt too ashamed and too scared to speak out about what he was going through, and it was only time and adjustment that served to restore Elliot to the peak of his health. By the age of twenty, he was doing much better, despite admitting that there were still days where getting out of bed felt like a chore. He acknowledged that these things did not just disappear, but simply got easier to manage. As an adult, he offered a laid-back alternative to Jamie's stricter parenting; all he had experienced meant that he had become very wise and understanding, and better yet made a firm but reasonable and kind father. He became so good at hiding his anxieties that his children considered him to be utterly fearless, though this was later disproven when he suffered a depressive recurrence in adulthood. Elliot was also thought to be good with children, as he had spent years babysitting his cousin, and was blessed with what Jamie called "natural paternal instincts". This made him a fitting exemplar to his younger cousins Imogen and Declan, who had no father, as well as a good mentor to Albus, as his life experience and close brush with death would serve to give Albus a new perspective on his condition. Magical abilities and skills Elliot was at times insecure about his skill and ability — these fears were further exacerbated by his extended family, who he felt he had to match up to in order to be adequate. However, in the height of his confidence, Elliot proved himself a very talented wizard, challenging those older and more powerful than himself. His outstanding work ethic was fuelled by his ambitions to become an Auror; once he formed a goal, he dedicated himself to it fully. He mastered a wand made of willow, said to be an uncommon wood found only in the hands of inhibited wizards with the greatest potential. His talents were certified by the positions he held within the school, joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater in his fourth year, and later being promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. Elliot was also able to conjure a corporeal stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). * Defence Against the Dark Arts: With regards to this field of magic, Elliot is considered among the best in his whole entire family, having mastered many manners of spells. As it is most relevant in regards to becoming an Auror, he displayed an extreme interest in it since starting Hogwarts and enjoyed practicing upon the subject even in his spare time. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents were knocked out if hit directly. He was also skilled at defending himself against Dark creatures such as Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, and other species that resided in the Forbidden Forest. In his third year, he was the only student who flawlessly made it through the end-of-the-year exam (an obstacle course containing several of those aforementioned creatures). It was also the only subject in which he surpassed Ivory and Amy, who were considered two of the smartest students in the year. It seemed that he held a natural flair, as he received an 'Outstanding' in his O.W.L., despite not doing particularly well in other subjects — a testament of his talent in defensive magic. Ember felt that he always seemed to "thrive" in Dumbledore's Army and more often than not ended up teaching those who were struggling. It is notable that he also had the strange ability to recall paragraphs of information from The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger. * Healing magic: Elliot held a particular proclivity for Healing magic, from simple spells such as Episkey to mending broken bones in seconds. To some extent, he also appeared to have some knowledge of Muggle healing techniques, as he frequently chastised Jamie over the correct way to treat a nosebleed and helped elevate him when he fainted during a Quidditch match. He was also the one to patch up Amy after she was removed from the Jordan House, as well as treating all of Jamie's injuries after he fought his father, despite Jamie being extremely bloody and broken. He was able to clear away dried blood simply by hovering his hand; as this is extensively a branch of wandless and non-verbal magic, this spoke highly of Elliot's magical ability. Most of this knowledge developed during his sixth year, when Madam Quincey enlisted him as an assistant, teaching him medical charms and how to fix minor injuries in a heartbeat. During his time working in the Hospital Wing, he gained experience through the treatment of others and later took to studying healing magic alone. Elliot would go onto become a Mediwizard and, through years of training and additional study, has been stated as being a consummate expert in his line of work. He also used this knowledge as a father and family member, as seen when he used a healing spell to splint Leo's broken leg. *'Duelling': *'Physical combat': *'Non-verbal magic': *'Muggle Studies': *'Quidditch': Like a vast majority of the Potter family, Elliot was excellent at flying, to the extent that he managed to attain the position of Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team despite using an extremely old broom. *'Household spells': *'Resourcefulness': *'Dark Arts': *'Sign language': *'Apparition': *'Love': Possessions * Willow wand: Elliot's wand was manufactured by Orland Ollivander and purchased from his shop in Diagon Alley prior to beginning his magical education. It was nine and a quarter inches long, unyielding and made of willow with a kraken beak core. Wands made from willow wood are said to be uncommon and in possession of an unusual amount of healing power, only selecting those with potential for greatness. Elliot used this wand all throughout his life, from duels to his everyday tasks, and felt that no wand would ever suit him quite as well. * Apir: Elliot's animal companion, Apir was a Great Grey Owl whom he had inherited from his father. The owl was incredibly old as she had been servicing Philip even during his own Hogwarts years, and therefore bore the tendency to crash into windows or lose consciousness on long flights. Elliot used her to deliver messages and packages to and fro, and loved her dearly as she was a loyal animal that obeyed his and his father's every command. He was deeply upset when she finally died of old age during his sixth year, and hosted a small funeral for her on Hogwarts grounds. * Cloak of Invisibility: * Marauder's Map: * Cleansweep Thirteen: * Leander Europa Prime: * Jumpers: Elliot received a homemade knitted jumper every Christmas from his aunt Persia, and occasionally before other annual holidays such as Easter. The jumpers that he received were usually always emerald-coloured with either his initials or a specific symbol emblazoned on the front, such a Bludger. This tradition carried on well into his adult years, when Persia was seen giving similar gifts to his own children. * Leather watch: Harvey Patterson gifted Elliot this leather watch for his fourteenth birthday. Upon them falling out, Elliot tried to return the watch out of courtesy but Harvey refused, saying it was a present and presents were meant to be kept. Most people were under the impression that Philip had gifted it to Elliot at some point. He would later end up mailing the watch to Ivory during the period in which he ran away after his fifth year, indicating he no longer had care nor use for it anymore. * Swiss Army Knife: Elliot received this Swiss Army Knife as a gift on his thirteenth birthday from his father. It is said that he carried it with him everywhere, even when not using it, despite his aunt Persia advising him to be careful about when and where he presented it. He used it in his sixth year to break into Almeria Prismall's office, managing to maneuver past locks and seals which were only reinforced through magical yet not Muggle means. Lucky later threw this item away after Elliot used it during his suicide attempt, and it was never retrieved. * Dress robes: Elliot did not attain a pair of his own dress robes until much later in life. For the Yule Ball, he was sent a pair of his father's own dress robes, which were very old-fashioned and frilly much to his distaste. Instead, he wore a spare pair of black dress robes given to him by his cousin Lucky. After being coerced into shopping in Hogsmeade by Amy during their sixth year, Elliot managed to buy himself his own pair of dress robes, which were plain and black in colour. He also wore a different set of dress robes that he owned for himself to Gregory and Florinda's wedding after Hogwarts. * Mobile phone: * Pocket Sneakoscope: * Chocolate Frog Cards: * Practical Defensive Magic and Its Use Against the Dark Arts: Elliot received a set of these books in his fifth year as an apology gift from Jamie Jordan. This book had moving colour illustrations of all the counter-jinxes and hexes it described, and Elliot planned to put them to good use during Dumbledore's Army and towards a potential career as an Auror. The entire set was later passed down to his daughter Kalysta who held similar interests. * Rucksack: Unlike his cousins who preferred to use small bags laced with an Undetectable Extension Charm, Elliot opted for a large black rucksack whenever he was packing to go somewhere. He used this rucksack when he ran away during the summer following his fifth year, and packed in it everything he deemed essential, such as clothing and money. In order to distinguish the bag as his own, Elliot had tied a red shoelace around one of the straps, which helped Lucky to identify who the bag belonged to when he and Ivory went out to search for him. * Photograph: * Car: * [[Jordan-Potter House|'Jordan-Potter House']]: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Jamie was Elliot's main love interest and one of his best friends all throughout his life. They first caught sight of each other at Elliot's Sorting, with Jamie being a third year at the time. However, they did not start interacting duly until Elliot's own third year, at which point it became abundantly clear that Jamie neither liked nor cared for his existence. In fact, Jamie did not pay him any form of attention until he and his brothers made it their mission to terrorise Elliot as a result of the humiliation he had caused their younger sister. Children Quint family Flume family Amy Jordan , Elliot's former school bully and arch-rival turned sister-in-law]] Amy Jordan became Elliot's rival from virtually the moment they met, at their Sorting. Elliot first found her bubbly but narrow-minded. The prospect of friendship was on the table; however, Amy quickly changed her mind, which resulted in an argument that created a tensity to remain throughout their schooling. Amy came from a wealthy blood-prejudiced family, while Elliot was poor and remained unimpressed by her arrogant manner and the way she treated others. She was bitterly jealous of him getting better marks than her in Defence Against the Dark Arts, and he quickly came to loathe the gang with which she associated, with him being one of the main targets of their bullying in particular. Though he showed restraint to many of her taunts, he was still quick to anger if she pushed him too far. In their third year, Elliot sold Amy something which caused her to suffer an extreme allergic reaction, turning her skin green. Amy thought he had done this on purpose and, humiliated, set her brothers upon him for several weeks. From then on the pair loathed and tried to one up each other whenever possible. The antagonism between them reached its pinnacle in their fifth year, after Amy discovered the affair between Elliot and her brother and slapped him. She urged him to "just disappear", inferring that things would be much easier without him around. However, she appeared troubled the following summer when Elliot actually did disappear, confessing that she had only told him to do so because she was afraid of how the repercussions of their relationship might affect Jamie. Knowing that Elliot might be in serious trouble made Amy feel surprisingly guilty, so much so that she fell into a "panic-stricken state" when she saw his father in Diagon Alley. Jordan family Ivory Cauldwell , Elliot's third cousin, best friend, and one of the "strongest people" he knows]] Elliot and Ivory had not been close in childhood, but this changed upon them starting Hogwarts together: they became the best of friends, though Elliot strongly considered her a sister. Their friendship was first fortified when Elliot comforted her over being Sorted into Ravenclaw rather than Gryffindor; after taking the time to get to know each other better, they quickly became inseparable. He defended her from criticism as, unlike many others, he found her blunt and quirky nature endearing. Along with Don Roberto, they formed an offbeat yet faithful trio. Their friendship was not one that required words, as they could communicate with sign language or merely simple looks. It is likely that the two first bonded over a mutual feeling of being overshadowed, with Ember and Lucky outshining them both in terms of admiration and popularity. Ivory was shown to be protective of Elliot, from slapping Amy Jordan for her foul behaviour to interceding Noah Hilliard's suspicions by stating that Elliot would never run away without good reason. She stood by him during all his conflicts with Lucky, even when his motives proved hypocritical. She was also the first to organise a search party to find Elliot during his disappearance. Elliot, in turn, was fiercely vigilant of Ivory despite her will for independence; he considered an insult to her character an evil offence, and once hit someone over the head with a book for making rude remarks about her impairment. He was also greatly supportive of her passions and joined S.P.A.D without hesitation after seeing her spirit for the cause. Ivory also displayed a deep understanding of Elliot's character, and often managed to attain an unusually good read on his thoughts and behaviour. She was the first person he came out to as gay, and she had already deduced that he was seeing Jamie Jordan before the two went public. They provided the other with support in stressing situations, such as when she was the first to comfort him during a psychotic episode (despite him having been close to brutally hurting her). In their sixth year Ivory proceeded to keep a close eye on Elliot, looking for symptoms that might link to mental illness. However, Ivory often chided Elliot for his secrecy and recklessness, a custom which lead their relationship to suffer in their sixth year when her practicality and his self-destructive streak began to clash. Even while ignoring each other, the two appeared mournful at the loss of a best friend, with Elliot warning Thomas Fletcher from hurting her and Ivory displaying vague jealousy at his newfound friendship with Amy Jordan. When the two finally reconciled it was a "massive weight" off of Elliot's shoulders. Though the two never had another major quarrel, they were forced to become more distant when Elliot dropped out — she had plans to go abroad while he feared holding her back. Ivory was in terrible distress when she caught wind of his suicide attempt, and felt inclined to go as far as to sneak out of Hogwarts in order to visit him. She also created a key-ring enchanted with a Protean Charm, an advanced form of magic, as a method of communication for times of crisis; Elliot was visibly moved by this gesture. It was shown that Elliot thought very highly of her intelligence and skill, praising her as one of the "strongest people" he had ever known. Ivory herself strongly valued their friendship, feeling that he empowered her to be brave. The two became close again and managed to sustain the strength of their bond into adulthood, with Elliot filling a godfather-like role for her stepdaughter Claudia. Coincedentally, the friendship between the sensible Claudia and Elliot's own audacious daughter Kalysta was very similar to their own. Elliot and his family would also remain avid supporters of Ivory and her advocacy work, implying that he still admired his best friend just as much as he had done back in their youth. James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Maisie Thorn Marina Grisogono Noah Hilliard Aggie Dewkes Harvey Patterson Fabien Bachelet Grady Jorkins Darrin Stearns Darien Irvine Sr. Albus Cauldwell Etymology Elliot 'is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". The name '''Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. * Elliot's daughter honoured him by naming her son Frey Elliot Spector. *Technically Elliot is part Brazilian, seeing as his great-grandmother was from Brazil. He also seemed to be somewhat vaguely familiar with Portugese, as he exchanged a few words of it with Elivra. *His Amortentia was the smell of firewhiskey, burnt toast, freshly cut grass, and mint. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was initially used for Reilly Cauldwell, but this was changed upon Elliot's creation. * In European folklore and in the infamous treatise on witchcraft, Malleus Maleficarum, a combination of red hair and bright green eyes was considered a mark of witchcraft, thus it is notable that Elliot possesses this exact colouring. Gallery IMG 2071.jpg Elliot_03.jpg Elliot 01.jpg Elliot.gif Elliot_07.jpg Elliot_08.jpg Elliot_04.jpg Elliot_7.jpg Elliot_05.jpg Elliot_02.jpg Elliot_cell.png Elliot promo 01.jpg Elliot promo 02.jpg Elliotpic.jpg Elliot3.gif Elliot_9.png Elliot6.gif C6qhlmgW0AEk7Ac.jpg Bi.jpg Elliot2.gif Elliot1.jpg Category:Fifth Generation Category:Beaters Category:Dropout Category:Duelling Club Category:Duelling Club Captains Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Half-bloods Category:Half-orphans Category:Herb Users Category:Jordan family Category:LGBTQ Category:Married Individuals Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Potter family Category:Quint family Category:Sign Language Category:S.P.A.D Category:S.P.E.W Category:Slug Club Category:St Mungos Staff Category:Tutored Students Category:Underage Magic